


Can't Forget the Past

by dezmari



Series: Chroma: Rose & Onyx :: Drabbles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezmari/pseuds/dezmari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One could learn something new even when as old as he is.<br/>They taught him that love can’t overcome everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Forget the Past

Kakashi watches them, a sense of disappointment flooding him. Everyone thought it’d be like a wave of the wand and everything would be as it once was.

It wasn’t.

Team 7 was supposed to meet in the training grounds for a training session, but at the last minute Naruto had to excuse himself because of Hokage training. That left Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. Without Naruto there to break the tension it could be felt in the air like a kunai waiting for a time to strike.

Kakashi wished he knew of something he could do, he had tried everything, they had tried everything.

One could learn something new even when as old as he is.

They taught him that love can’t overcome everything.

She loved him and would give anything for his happiness, she would be the first one to take a stand and defend him. He loved her too, he adored her, and he would crawl through hell and back for her. Kakashi had never seen love so strong.

But at the end of the day even with all that love the past couldn’t be wiped away.

Every good memory was overshadowed by that instance when they both fell their lowest, they could forgive but they couldn’t forget. He would never find himself worthy of her and she found herself undeserving.

Kakashi sighed; they wouldn’t look at each other, both staring at the ground. “Naruto cancelled, there won’t be training today.” As soon as the words were out of his lips he watched as they both stood up mechanically and walked away in opposite directions.

He didn’t miss the way his eyes passed over her form longingly or the way her eyes stared at his back with an earnest almost painful look.

They couldn’t fool him.

If he had just been there a little sooner. Kakashi carries many regrets on his shoulders but this one might be the heaviest of all. He would give anything to erase that moment from their pasts.

As they walk away and he stands there all alone on the training grounds his heart breaks a little for them.


End file.
